


Coda: Together

by Raine_Wynd



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, Season One Tag, give me season 2 now damnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Wynd/pseuds/Raine_Wynd
Summary: The conversation between the siblings and their father, immediately after the time jump.





	Coda: Together

The thing about time travel, Five had learned, was that the worst part wasn’t the jet lag, the cotton-mouth, the vague sense of being in the wrong whatever. It was the knowing you didn’t fit into the current time stream because of decisions you’d made in your yesterday, and you had to relive certain ones just so you could get to the one you wanted to alter. It was frustrating.

Looking at his siblings as they all realized they’d jumped back to when they were teenagers, he took a deep breath. “Listen up – I don’t know when we are,” he announced, “but judging from Ben being alive, I’m guessing it’s sometime before he died. “

Ben fished out a bloodstained notebook from inside his blazer jacket and turned the pages to the last entry. “It’s a week before. Father made me write down the dates in this; he wanted to know if the monsters I called changed because of the days. It’s 2007.”

Diego looked at his watch. “It’s 6:00 AM. What were we doing then?”

“Not standing in the living room, talking,” Luther surmised, and carefully set Vanya down on the floor. “We weren’t allowed to be like this, remember?”

“Not unless we were studying or training or eating meals,” Allison noted. “And Vanya wouldn’t have been allowed with us if we were training.”

“It’s a half hour before we normally ate breakfast,” Diego said as Vanya moaned and sat up.

She blinked, looking at them. “I – I was playing. Allison – I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“I know,” Allison assured her.

“Did I –?”

“Cause the apocalypse?” Five finished. “Yeah, but we have time. We know what you can do. We can help you.”

“Father won’t let us,” Klaus said, certain of it.

“Yeah, well,” Five said with a shrug, “he doesn’t know what we know.” He met his siblings’ eyes and saw agreement there.

“No more separating us,” Luther declared. “Vanya, you’re a part of this family.”

“You always have been,” Alison said.

“What sets you off?” Diego wondered.

“Strong emotions,” Vanya admitted, and took a deep breath. “That’s why Father made me take medication to keep me calm. He made Alison Rumor me into believing I was ordinary.”

The brothers stared at Alison. “You did that?” Klaus asked, astonished.

“I didn’t understand what he was asking. We were four years old,” Alison said defensively. “And it doesn’t matter now. Right, Vanya?”

“Right,” Vanya said, but everyone felt the room rattle slightly. She looked sheepish. “I might need a little time to work through that, though.”

They heard Mom ringing the bell for breakfast.

Luther looked at them. “We need a plan.”

“Let me handle it,” Five assured him.

“Wait – if it’s the week before I died, that means you were already gone,” Ben pointed out. “He’s going to be surprised to see you.”

The bell rang again.

“Just follow my lead,” Five insisted, and started down the stairs.

“Like that worked out so well last time,” Luther griped.

“He got us back here,” Diego countered. “That’s worth something.”

Luther glanced at his siblings before taking a deep breath, taking Alison’s hand, and following Five. Ben and Klaus looked at each other, then at Vanya.

Diego offered his hand to Vanya. “It’ll be all right,” he assured her, but he looked like he wanted her to convince him of it.

She met his eyes, swallowed hard, and took his hand. “We’ll make it right.”

Klaus looked at Ben. “It won’t be,” he predicted.

“Says you,” Ben said, and headed in the direction the others had gone. He stopped and looked warningly at Klaus. “Don’t make me you.”

“You were insufferable dead, you know,” Klaus told him, but moved forward anyway.

“Someone had to remind you to keep living,” Ben replied loftily.

“Whatever for?” Klaus griped, but a smile tugged at his lips, ruining his complaint.

Reginald Hargreeves was not expecting his children to be so wide awake and compliant that morning; he had grown accustomed to at least one of them causing an issue, especially since Five had vanished. Seeing Five take his former customary spot at the table made him do a double take.

“So good to see you rejoin us, Five,” he declared. “Where have you been?”

“Watching the world end because none of us knew Vanya was the most powerful of us,” Five said blandly as he sat down.

Reginald’s frown deepened. “That is not an acceptable answer, Five.”

“Since when has the truth been not acceptable, Father?” Five replied. “And can I get coffee?”

“Coffee stunts your growth,” Reginald snapped. “Vanya is ordinary.”

“No, I’m not, especially when I get upset,” Vanya countered. The dishes on the table rattled as she fought to control her rage. “I know what I can do. All of us do. We were all there. I caused the world to end because I didn’t know how powerful I was. I cut Alison’s throat with my bow and almost killed her.” Vanya’s breath caught. “I didn’t want to do that to my sister. You wrote that I was uncontrollable unless I could be medicated.”

“Breathe, Vanya,” Diego cautioned her.

Vanya took a deep breath and the dishes stopped rattling.

Reginald frowned and looked deeply perturbed.

“And you killed yourself to get us to save the world,” Alison interjected. “And put Luther on the moon for no reason.”

“Ben dies in a week and spends the next seventeen years making me miserable,” Klaus volunteered. “I’d like to skip that part if I can.”

“Point is, Father: we know we’re better together. That includes Vanya,” Diego added.

Luther leaned forward. “There’ll be people who come after us, wanting to stop us from preventing the apocalypse from happening — Five’s former employers from when he stepped into the future the first time.”

“Some things are fixed points,” Five added. “I broke my contract.”

Reginald sat up stiffly. “Well, then. If you are aware of what’s to come, then we need to do things differently. Eat your breakfast.” He held up a hand when they started to protest. “In silence. I need to think.”

The siblings exchanged glances before doing what they were told. None of them knew how much better this time would be, but they were certain of one thing: together, they were unstoppable.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback consisting of comments, constructive criticism, keyboard smashes, kudos, and the like are always welcome, even when this fic is "old" and becomes an AU of what actually gets filmed.


End file.
